fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The enemy is revealed, an ancient past resurfaced
An assigned task, a threat is investigated " Good Morning Everyone!" Sid entered the captain's room and surprised all the captains there, who were surprised at his sudden change of behaviour." Sid? What happened to you?" Florina stood up and closely examined Sid, who moved away and scratched his head. " hahaha, what's happened to me?" Sid asked Florina, laughing in desperation." Hey Sid? Are you alright?" Sid got a little ticked off now." I'm completely fine, stop asking these pathetic questions!" Sid shouted, and left, this surprised both Florina and Azuma, who were present at the time. Soon, in the nearby area, Shin was walking towards the construction project when he noticed Sid running out of the captain's room." Sid? What's he doing?" Shin was curious, and peeped his head into the captain's room to see what was happening. " Shin? What are you doing here?" Azuma wondered, after a long time he had no tone of emotion on his face, this was exactly like when he was in Grimoire Heart." Do you know what's happened to Shin." Azuma walked toward his drawer to get something. As he was walking out, he said." He's hiding something, that isn't the normal Sid, keep an eye on him." Azuma walked out. Florina heard the conversation from the shower, and just said." I thought something was up, they'll probably send him." Florina got dressed and came out of the shower, and went to her detention centre. Kuro was waiting outside of the captain's room, waiting for her." Well, well Florina. You have a new guest?" Shin asked, turning around." Indeed I do." She replied in her usual tone. Shin left to do his normal duties as usual, but first, he had to contact somebody. He picked up his mobile, dialed the number and then waited for the phone to answer. Somewhere in a little house, a white haired man's phone rang " A phone call? That's a rarity. I wonder who it is?" The man picked up the phone and heard Shin's voice." Oy, Yamato, come here immediately. I have a task for you." Shin demandingly ordered putting down the phone, and went to his office. " Well, an assignment? I hope it's good." Yamato put the phone, lazily stood up, turned to a girl in his house and said." Take care while I'm gone. Since he has called me, it might be dangerous." Yamato said, putting a ring on his finger." Yes Sir." The girl replied, Yamato smirked, and moved out of there. While he was walking through the bustling streets, he was wondering what all the fuss was about. He looked to his left, where he saw a large construction project going on." Oh? So that is what has been happening." He said, knowing he shouldn't waste time, he left. After a while Yamato reached Shin's office. Shin as usual was sitting on his 'throne' and Yamato entered, with a feint smile on his face." What may I do for you?" He asked, Shin knew this attitude very well, and told him to drop the act. " Well, let's talk about business. I want you to spy on Sid." Shin blatantly said, Yamato wasn't surprised, after all, he knew something was up." Oh, so that's it. Fine, but you know, I should be on the mission Viper is on." Yamato complained, Shin gave him a menacing glare and replied. " He is more suited for that mission. He is a much better illusionist than you. You know that." Shin said, Yamato sighed, and then raised his spirits." Fine, although I am getting paid double for this job." Yamato said, walking off. " Atleast finish it will you?" Shin said, Yamato smirked and left. Shin was still serious, he knew that the Shinryaku were a highly skilled organisation, but they were very covet, and they paid a high price. " Well, I have taken care of that matter. Now back to where I need to be." Surprise attack foiled, what is the truth Shin used silent killing while seated, and got to the forest that Ken was talking about. He saw the statue of the legendary illusionist, and wondered why he had a weird sensation coming from this area. Shin could sense a presence, and knew this person was not very skilled. " So, the attack is here. But, wouldn't it be more, damn!" Shin realised that their were multiple enemies, and he had to take care of all of them." DIE!" One of the stupid assassins shouted, attempting to attack Shin, who effortlessly disarmed him and rendered him unable to attack. The others came simultaneously, Shin knew he shouldn't waste time, and he knew he wasn't the primary target of this attack. Someone else was this time, Shin reluctantly used his last resort." Crystal Shard, activate!" He chanted, and like last time with Hiroshi the entire area was filled with something akin to crystal dust. " Attack with your guns!" One of the soldiers shouted, presumably the squad leader. Once they shot, Shin just stayed calm as all the bullets were deflected by what seemed to be an invisible barrier." Go." Shin said, and various weapons formed in front of him and directed themselves towards the soldiers, defeating them. " What the?" The soldier captain shouted, and fell to the ground with the overwhelming power that Shin was displaying." Good, learn't your lesson haven't you. Now, I'll be going." Shin said, resheathing his sword and retracting all the dust that came with it. Meanwhile in the Ryudai House Gardens Clang! Clang! Clang! There were noises of blades clashing where Nelliel was struggling, and an unnamed Blue Haired Man was smirking, retaining dominance against Nel." So, you are the famous Nelliel? You aren't what I expected indeed." " Yukio Katayori! How did you escape!" Nelliel shouted, still panting. Suddenly her sword turned black and thunderclouds appeared upon them." Storm and Steel Magic eh? Not good enough. Pillars of Hell" Yukio chanted, creating many pillars of flames which appeared from all sides. " An illusion. You can't fool me." Nelliel said, dodging all the attacks and directing thunder towards her being." What are you... oh, so that's it." Nelliel's body was striken by thunder and then discharges of electricity were coming off her being. " Circle of Zeus's Rage." The clouds began to get more and more dark and a large vortex of swirling lightning was on top of both Yukio and Nel. Yukio had a sign of distress on his face, and Nel smiled." I guess if I'm taken down, you're coming with me!" The lightning shot down and in an instant, there was a fierce column of bright lightning that could be seen clearly from kilometres away. Nel, even with her steel body, had fainted, and it seemed that Yukio had died with the immense voltage attacking him directly. " So, I won?" Nelliel weakly said, when she finally realised that he was an illusion and the real one had narrowly avoided the explosion." What!?" Nel weakly exclaimed, unable to fight or move because of her immense power usage. " Now die by my han-" He was about to finish when a cloaked man interrupted his attack with a powerful kick, which inbalanced him." You are? V-viper." Nel fell unconscious, glad that she didn't die." Oh, you are the legendary viper of the minds." " Indeed, and you are the ancient illusionist, Mister Rikudo." Viper said, letting out a fierce presence in the form of hissing snakes." Well, well. Despite your young age, your talent and intellect exceed you. So how'd you figure it out?" " So you wish to know. Simple. Ken Ryudai already had a suspicion you would rise again after that event happened three years ago. He sent me to where Yukio had been placed. I then just interfered between your mind connecton and his, so I realised you would possess him. I have been preparing since." " So that's why this took so long. No matter, with this body, I can still defeat you effortlessly." He smirked, creating an illusion of a blizzard which Viper shrugged at and said. " To enchant someone with an illusion is to control their brain which governs the five senses." " Absolutely correct. Since you are in this technique, you have been deprived of the ability to control your perception." Rikudo smirked and headed towards Viper in a swift motion. " That won't-!" Viper was suddenly grabbed by many hands, and was starting to choke. " Now let me play with you till your mind shatters into nothing!" Rikudo shouted, torturing Viper even further. Viper couldn't resist against his 'mind games' and eventually fell unconscious." Well, you lost quickly. Didn't you?" Suddenly an exact replica of Rikudo's original body was replaced with Viper's own. " You're an illusion, correct? In order to battle illusions with illusions, you must have regained complete control over your five senses." Rikudo thought, the environment that he made then shattered, and then an illusion of a gigtantic snake, even taller than mountains itself, opened it's mouth, and swallowed both combatants. " So, how do you like this?" Viper said, creating illusions of Rikudo's former partners, which had all their personalities perfectly mirrored." Heya Rikudo. How's life? You're going to have to fight us!" A man said, Rikudo smirked and just said." Stop trying to make me slip up, it won't work." Rikudo's will is revealed, Shin steps up After a while it did indeed prove useless to place Rikudo's former allies against him. It did not slow him down even by a second. So, instead, Viper decided to take a different approach." Mirage! Plain of Obstacles!" Viper flipped backwards, levitating in the air. Many walls then came up and blocked Rikudo's path. Rikudo just smirked, and dodged all the pillars that were trying to approach him." You are indeed skilled in creating obstructions, but." Rikudo was about to say, when his body popped like a balloon. " What!" Viper exclaimed, Rikudo smirked while he was behind him, and as he was about to pierce him, Hiroshi, who was viewing the battle, interrupted by blocking his attack." Who are you?" Rikudo smugly said, Hiroshi just smiled and replied. " Nobody in particular, Viper, please move. I'll get him out of here!" Hiroshi shouted, Viper reluctantly agreed, but before that, he created a mirage where he kept a large divide in between them." Use your time!" Viper shouted, and moved out of the area via teleportation. Hiroshi then smirked and chanted." Fusion Ritual: Ritual of the Pure Soul!" Hiroshi then had a large amount of energy get absorbed into him from the environment, and it exploded into a bright column of magical energy, Rikudo briefly marvelled at this, but then focused his attention on Hiroshi, who had taken a drastic change in his appearance. " Well, well. What's this?" Rikudo wondered, Hiroshi smirked, Rikudo realised that Hiroshi already appeared before him, and had an orb of energy waiting for impact." Orb of Enlightenment!" Hiroshi chanted, and once the orb made contact with him, it exploded causing Rikudo to be 'injured' " Well, I can't fight anymore. Lucky bastards!" Rikudo menacingly said, when Shin had just reached the devastated area to see Yukio fly off." Hey Bastard, are you behind this! I'm not forgiving you!" Before Shin could reach up and get killed with his rage, Ken stopped his path. " Ken, what are you doing!" Shin asked, Ken binded him with his wood techniques and told him." If you attack him with rage, what will Nel say?" Shin just realised that Nel had fell unconscious, and realised his mistake." Hahaha, you humans and your feeble emotions. I will crush you all, and once again make the Ryudai Clan the cruel clan it was years ago!" Shin replied to his declaration. with, " Try your hardest Rikudo, I will not break down again. We will defeat you and your partners." Ken smiled at Shin's resolve, and let him go, he then went to Mei to heal both Hiroshi and Nel, who were severely injured. Later at Mei's house " SLAAAP!" A large sound echoed throughout the home, a powerful palm was thrusted onto Shin's face, making one side of it completely red." How dare you! You put my sister in danger!" Mei was about to slap him again when Nel placed her hand on her shoulder. " Nel? Why aren't you angry? Do you know how much I've been worrying about you!" Mei shouted, starting to bawl tears into her eyes." Nee-Chan, I'm fine aren't I? It's not Shin's fault. Really!" Nel said, Mei calmed down and apologised to Shin, Shin was glad everything was cleared up. At that moment, two figures walked in, Ken recognised who they were and they approached him." So, you guys are going to help us? Where's Yamato?" Ken asked, Shukuro replied with a somber tone." He is battling Sid." What!?" Shin shouted. Meanwhile on a large mountain " So, you aren't a weak opponent after all?" Sid said with a smirk." Indeed, you aren't bad either." Yamato said, holding chopsticks in a battle position, Sid was amused at this unique battling style. trivia This is rare for a storyline, but the battle between Rikudo and Viper is based off the recent battle between Mukuro and Daemon Spade in the manga. It's still being continued Category:Storyline Category:A Leader's Experience